Elena and Jeremy
The relationship between Elena Gilbert and Jeremy Gilbert has been rough throughout the series. Elena is Jeremy's biological cousin through John Gilbert, but was adopted by John's brother and his wife Grayson and Miranda Gilbert, Jeremy's parents. They love each other and are both willing to risk their own lives to save each other. Early History Elena is the biological daughter of Isobel Flemming and John Gilbert. When Isobel was about to give birth, she went to Grayson's office in order for help. When she had Elena, she stayed with The Gilbert's for a while, before running off and leavning Elena behind. Grayson and Miranda then adopted the child and raised it up as their own. Two years later, Miranda gave birth to a healthy young boy and named him Jeremy Unfortunately in May 2009, when Grayson and Miranda picked up Elena from a party, she was meant to go too, their car accidentally ran off Wickery Bridge and into the water below. Elena was unknowingly saved by a vampire, called Stefan. However, when he went back for Grayson and Miranda, he found out they had already died. Jeremy and Elena were then left in the custody of Miranda's younger sister, Jenna. During the summer after their parents death, Jeremy started doing drugs and dated Vicki Donovan briefly while Elena broke up with her boyfriend, Matt. Season One On the first day of school, Elena found out that Jeremy was high and scolded him in the men's room. Later on that night, she followed him into the forest after see that he was drunk and they both found Vicki, attacked and unconscious. The two brought her back to the party and called a ambulance. Jeremy was then upset and Elena tried to confront him, however it shrugged her off. Due to the heartache of loosing Vicki and his parents, their relationship between them was strained for a majority of the year, however at times they had some brother and sister bonding times. When Elena finally told Jeremy she was adopted he joked about it which made her laugh at the time. The two hanged out from time to time although, it didn't actually last very long. However, the relationship took a turn for the worse, when Jeremy finally found out what Elena was hiding from him all along and of course what happened to his ex-girlfriend, Vicki. He started to ignore Elena and hardly talk to her, at one point telling her to go to hell. Season Two In the season 2, they are closer compared to season 1, due that fact that Elena doesn't lie to Jeremy now. She always tells him the truth. After discovering that a vampire had entered her house, Elena ran to check on Jeremy and found him unconscious in his bedroom. Terrified, Elena shook him and he woke up. Elena called Stefan who examined and confirmed that Jeremy's attempt to become a vampire was unsuccessful. Jeremy was still sour that Elena had lied to him and Stefan ended up scolding him. Jeremy and Elena later attended the ate mayor Richard Lockwood's memorial. returned to Mystic Falls and distraught Damon by admitting she never loved him. Drunk, Damon went to Elena and tried to force her to confess that she loved him, but she, like Katherine, insisted she loved Stefan. Jeremy waked in on there argument and Damon, out of pain and anger, fed him his blood and snapped his neck. Elena screamed in horror and cradled Jeremy's dead body until Stefan came. Elena discovered that Uncle John gave Jeremy his ring which allowed him to come back as a human, much to Elena's immense relief. In Kill or be Killed, Elena tells Jeremy that Mason is a werewolf but asks him not to get involved. She explains that it is dangerous and asks him to stay away. In Plan B, Damon arrives at the Lockwood house and tells Elena that Jeremy is helping him out. Elena finds Jeremy and tells him that whoever helps Damon ends up dead. "I want you to stay out of it," she says. However, Jeremy explains that he is in this mess because of her and tells her that she can't tell him what to do. Later, Elena is at home and asks where Jeremy is. Alaric explains that he went to his room because he wasn't hungry. At the hospital, Elena tells Jeremy that the doctors said Jenna will be alright and admits that Jenna doesn't remember anything because of Katherine's compulsion. She explains that Katherine was trying to send a message and Jeremy tells her it's going to be OK. As they hug, Elena replies: "No it's not." However, Jeremy says: "She's going to pay, Elena. I don't know how, but she's going to pay." Season Three In The Birthday, Elena woke up Jeremy, saying that he was late for work. Later that night, he put a Birthday Card in Elena's pillow, which she smiles with. In Ghost World, Elena ask Jeremy to contact Lexi so she can help Stefan. After Jeremy is compelled to stand in front of a speeding car and almost dies as a result if it hadn't been for Alaric, Elena has Damon compel Jeremy to leave town and go stay with family friends in Denver and go to a new school and meet new girls and have a better life. Jeremy leaves in the next episode, Elena hugs him goodbye and watches as he leaves the house. Quotes Season One Elena Gilbert: You ok? I called Jenna, she's on her way. Those people in uniforms, last time I checked, they're the police. People are going to stop giving you breaks, Jer. They just don't care anymore. They don't remember that our parents are dead, because they've got their own lives to deal with. The rest of the world has moved on. You should try, too. Jeremy: I've seen you in the cemetery writing in your diary. Is that--Is that supposed to be you moving on? Elena: Mom and dad wouldn't have wanted this. --Pilot Jeremy:No. I don't understand. I mean, I know what I saw, but...I don't understand. Elena: She was going to kill me.. Jeremy:Now she's dead. Vicky's dead. Elena:I'm so sorry, jer. Jeremy:Make it stop. It hurts --Haunted Elena: Because… I don’t know it’s weird. Going you’re whole lives thinking you’re related by blood to someone Jeremy: Does it bother you we’re not? Elena: No, Jer… you’re my brother that’s all that matters --Under Control Elena: I don’t believe that we can’t fix this. I lied, I was wrong but you’re my brother Jer and I love you and I have to fix it. So just tell me, what can I do? Jeremy: You can go to hell Elena --Founder's Day Season Two Elena: There is no us. I said that I wouldn’t keep things from you anymore. That doesn’t mean that I want you involved in it Jeremy: By definition of being in this family, I’m involved Elena: This is dangerous, Jeremy. You have to stay out of it, okay? Jeremy: Alright. Just saying --Kill or Be Killed Elena: yes we can. If it keeps us safe then we can. Jeremy: And what if she tries something else? Elena: She won't. Katherine hurt Jenna because I didn't do what she said. I'm not doing it now, me and Stefan are over. She wins, the end. Jeremy: You are being naïve and you know it. --Masquerade Elena: Jeremy... I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry that you've lost so many people Jeremy: I still have you --The Sun Also Rises Season Three :Jeremy: I know, but.. :Elena: But what? What Jer? :Jeremy: I can touch her again, Elena. I can kiss her again. And I know it's wrong and I know that I shouldn’t feel this way, but I do. I love her.. I ‘ve always loved her. :-- Ghost World. :Jeremy: I don't understand. Elena: Who was that on the phone earlier? Jeremy: It was Klaus! Elena: You were compelled, Jeremy! :--The New Deal Notes * Jeremy and Elena have both dated vampires -- with Elena still dating Stefan. Jeremy dated Vicki before and after her transformation into a vampire, and he with Anna. They two were hypnotized by a vampire. Jeremy by Damon, but Elena asked him to compel him. Elena was compelled by Elijah and Damon. * In the little part of the Season One, the two know about the truth about the vampires, but each other ignored the other know the truth about this. Elena thinks that Jeremy doesn't know the truth about the vampire, and it the same think about Jeremy about what he think that Elena know or not. Category:Relationships Category:Family Relationship